The processes of amine uptake, amine storage, and amine release have been examined in human and pig platelets. Techniques employed include measurement of fluxes of radiolabelled tracers, fluorescence lifetimes and fluorescence polarization, electron microscopy, and the use of synchrotron radiation to study extended atomic fine structure. The studies extend our understanding of the mechanisms responsible for amine movement across membranes, and the chemical and physical processes associated with and responsible for vesicular amine storage.